Un jour comme les autres
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Stiles se lève en pensant que ce jour va être comme les autres. Il comprend qu'il s'est trompé lorsqu'à la sortie des cours Lydia, la fille dont il est amoureux, vient lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Malia, son ex petite amie.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors nous sommes de retour après une longue pause! Donc je me lance dans un projet qui j'espère vous plaira. Cet OS et les prochains qui sortiront seront dédiés à une question que tous les Stydia shippers se posent: A quoi ressemblera la scène où Stiles et Lydia se mettront ensemble? (si un jour ils se mettent ensemble.) Donc voila j'écrirai plusieurs types de fins, des joyeuses et des moins joyeuses, j'espere que vous aimerez.**

**Rating:**** K**

**Disclaimer:****Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Satan Davis.**

**Bonne lecture et si ca vous a plu laissez une review, écrire nous prend du temps donc une review fait toujours très plaisir!**

**-Auriane**

* * *

><p>Vous savez, il y a des jours où on se réveille et au fond de nous, on sait que ce ne sera pas un jour comme les autres. Des jours où on s'habille le matin avec le pressentiment que quelque chose de spécial, de décisif va se produire. Et bien ce matin, quand Stiles sortit de son lit, il le savait: ce n'était décidément pas un de ces jours. Il prit les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main, prit une douche rapide avant de les enfiler puis avala un bol de céréales avant de filer dans sa Jeep pour aller au lycée. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année, la mort d'Allison, le départ d'Isaac, son admission à Eichen House, sa cohabitation avec un monstre japonais démoniaque et enfin, le Bienfaiteur, le jeune garçon estimait qu'il méritait bien des vacances. Enfin, pas au sens propre du terme, mais seulement des jours normaux où il devait simplement se rendre en cours avec ses amis, ce que les autres considéraient comme une torture mais que lui qualifiait de vacances. C'était aussi suite à ces événements qu'il avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Malia. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de manière douce pour ce genre de choses, mais il avait tout de même tenté que ça le soit le plus possible. Il lui avait exposé ses raisons : après avoir perdu tant d'êtres chers et avoir failli en perdre tant d'autres, il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester engagé dans une relation émotionnelle, pas pour l'instant. Il tenait à elle et ne voulait pas la blesser mais il lui devait d'être franc. Il insista fortement sur le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, qu'il devait simplement être seul, mais l'avait-elle cru ? Ca n'était pas sur. A vrai dire, même Stiles lui-même doutait de la véracité de ses propos : était-il vraiment honnête avec lui-même ? Etaient-ce là les véritables motivations de sa rupture ? Ou avait-il mis fin à son couple car il savait qu'il n'était pas attaché à Malia comme il aurait du l'être, comme il l'était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Stiles chassa cette idée de son esprit et se gara sur le parking de l'établissement. En rompant avec la jeune fille, il n'attendait rien, et il ne s'attendait à rien, tout simplement car il savait que rien ne se produirait. Il n'était pas devenu célibataire dans l'optique de pouvoir se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ou de laisser savoir à ce quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était libre. Pas du tout. Stiles avait beau se répéter cette phrase 10 fois par jour, il ne semblait pas en être plus convaincu. Pourtant, c'était en partie vrai, car il savait que célibataire ou pas cela ne changerait rien, mais malgré ça, il admettait qu'il avait eu l'espoir qu'en rompant avec Malia, les choses changeraient. Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois, et la seule femme qui semblait s'intéresser à lui en dehors du coyote c'était la mère de Scott. Il l'appréciait évidemment, mais elle n'avait ni 17 ans ni les cheveux blonds vénitiens. Stiles rigola à cette pensée et sortit de sa voiture, apercevant directement son meilleur ami Scott un peu plus loin. Il le rejoignit en courant :<p>

«Hey salut toi ! Tout va bien ? Aucune créature surnaturelle ne t'a agressé ce week-end ? Demanda Stiles.

-Non, Stiles, et si tu pouvais arrêter de me poser la même question tous les jours ça serait sympa. Ca fait deux mois maintenant qu'il n'y a pas eu de trace de surnaturel, et j'espère que ca va durer. Mais tu vas nous porter la poisse si tu continues à en parler tout le temps, plaisanta Scott.

-Nan, mais voilà, je voulais juste être sur tu sais.

-De toute façon si j'avais remarqué quelque chose de suspect tu aurais été la première personne informée.

-Super... Les joies d'être ami avec un loup-garou. »

Ils pénétrèrent côte à côte dans le hall d'entrée. S'en suivit le rituel habituel : ils aperçurent Kira entourée de Lydia et Malia et se dirigèrent vers elles. Scott embrassa Kira, Stiles et Malia se sourirent de manière gênée et Lydia lança un petit salut jovial à l'intention de Stiles qui lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire niais et heureux comme il savait si bien les faire. La journée de Stiles ne commençait réellement qu'à partir du moment où il croisait le regard de sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie. Un an plus tard c'était toujours aussi bizarre. Il n'y a même pas deux ans, ils étaient des parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, Stiles était un étranger pour Lydia, parce qu'aux yeux du jeune homme, elle n'avait jamais été une fille comme les autres. Et maintenant c'était sa meilleure amie et il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Quoi ? Non, il ne venait pas juste de penser ça. Oh et puis merde. Il le savait, Scott le savait, Malia le savait, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde sauf Lydia. Et encore. Il préférait se dire qu'elle ne savait pas plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle le savait mais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il secoua la tête alors que Liam se dirigeait vers eux. Le groupe se rendit ensemble en cours.

[…]

A 16h, ils sortirent tous de cours d'histoire. Alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers la porte de sa classe, Lydia le tira vers l'extérieur.

« Whoah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lydia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Nan pas du tout euh, je me demandais juste, euh ce matin je vous ai vus avec Malia vous sourire et vous étiez gênés, alors je me demandais si par hasard vous alliez vous remettre ensemble ? Interrogea la jeune fille en regardant ailleurs.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pas du tout, j'adore Malia mais j'aime qu... Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une amie.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Répondit Lydia un peu trop rapidement.

-Quoi ? Euh nan, j'ai pas dit ça !

-Ah... Donc tu n'aimes personne c'est ça ?

-J'ai pas dit ça non plus !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis alors ? S'impatienta Lydia.

-Oh, tu m'énerves Lydia, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! S'emporta Stiles, en colère qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui est pourtant juste devant ses yeux. »

Il ne s'était jamais réellement énervé sur Lydia mais la voir aveugle face aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle le mettait à bout, au point qu'il se demandait si elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, regrettant déjà son excès de colère mais refusant de retourner la voir. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui et sentit une main attraper la sienne, il se retourna et croisa le regard rempli de peur et de doutes de Lydia. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir et la presque-course de Lydia avait attiré des regards. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, et d'un coup, elle plaqua avec douceur ses mains sur le visage de Stiles, le rapprocha du sien et l'embrassa. Stiles sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et, tentant de ne pas se laisser submergé par la surprise, il passa sa main dans la nuque de celle qu'il aimait afin de l'embrasser plus tendrement encore. Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il avait tenté de cacher ces dernières années et le regarda comme elle n'avait jamais regardé un garçon avant. Gênés, ils baissèrent la tête en souriant, mais Stiles prit le menton de Lydia dans sa main et le releva doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et il lui tendit s a main, qu'elle prit volontiers, tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir vers la sortie du lycée.

« Au fait, commença Stiles en rigolant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

-Quand ça ?

-Là, y a une minute !

-Ah, nan, désolée je ne me souviens pas ! » Répondit Lydia, feignant l'innocence.

Stiles rigola, heureux. Moi aussi je t'aime Lydia, pensa-t-il.


End file.
